Sussurros do Vento
by Dunkleblume
Summary: Narcisa não consegue esquecer o quão ingenua foi no passado, e agora ela só quer correr contra o vento para tentar salvar o que ele leva até ela todas as noites, não a deixando dormir: Harry Potter.
1. Retratos

Capitulo 1 - Retratos

O sol está brilhando forte hoje. Quando me levantei essa manhã, não imaginava que o veria tão forte e - aparentemente - sorridente. Os tempos parecem estar mudando e, se é que isso é possível, ferindo o orgulho do Lorde das Trevas. Tudo graças à você.

Eu não sei onde você estava com a cabeça quando fez aquilo aquela noite. Acho que jamais seria tola o bastante para fazer pelo menos metade do que você fez. Você foi desprezívelmente tola e ridícula sacrificando sua inteligencia inquestionável por essa bobagem que chamam de amor. Você tinha talento e corajem, todos sabiam disso. Você e aquele seu marido desprezível. Pensando bem, vocês até se mereciam. Os fois sorridentes, sempre sendo o centro das atenções. Os dois sempre rodeados de amigos, ainda mais depois do nascimento daquele pirralho que estão chamando de "O Eleito". Se você tivesse usado pelo menos uma parte de toda sua inteligencia aquela noite, provavelmente não estaria me encarando de um retrato velho e mal cuidado agora. Talvez estivesse aqui, compartilhando comigo as vitórias e derrotas, folheando uma revista qualquer enquanto o Lorde reinava lá fora.

Não que eu goste dele. Pelo contrário. Acho essa história de "purificar o mundo" tão vaga quanto o olhar que você costumava me lançar quando eu perguntava sobre sua infância. Eu sabia que você nascera trouxa e sabia que o único que realmente a conhecia era aquele esquisito que seus amigos marotos chamavam de Ranhoso. E pensar que está sendo tão burro quanto você foi... Sacrificar tanto talento por uma completa tolice. Eu sei que ele ainda a ama... ele pode parecer durão, mas é mais fraco e vulnerável que um bebê. Pensa que eu não sei o quanto ele implorou ao Lorde por sua vida?

Eu sei que você não está em todo morta. Uma parte de você continua viva dentro daquele que bate de frente com o meu Lorde. Se não fosse por seus olhos, ele seria apenas o retrato mal tirado da arrogancia de seu marido. Mas você não deixaria seu precioso filho sozinho, deixaria? Não, eu sei que não. Você sempre foi ingênua o bastante para valorizar o amor e suas derivadas fraquezas. Morreu para salvar um pirralho que acha - embora eu esteva começando a achar também - que o Lorde cairá.

Por quê o Lorde cairá? Não por falta de conhecimento, afinal, ele sabe muito mais do que deveria. Muito mais. Ele cairá justamente por ignorar seus conhecimentos mais preciosos: os sentimeos; o amor.

Com seu retrato firme em uma mão e o de meu filho na outra, volto meus olhos para o imenso espelho à minha frente. Note como pareço mudada. Fraca. Vulnerável. Estou começando a entender o que você me disse quando soube que eu ia me casar, e isso me irrita. A maneira como uma sangue-ruim como você profere sempre as palavras certas, mesmo que eu só chegue a ter certeza disso no futuro.

De olhos fechado, jogo seu retrato no chão. O vento sopra forte pela janela, trazendo consigo as lembranças de um passado confuso onde eu me julgava uma mulher feliz. Felicidade... outra tolice, suponho. Encarando dessa vez o retrato de meu filho, quase não consigo conter uma lágrima que quis saltar de meus olhos. Meu Draco. Meu jovem Draco, com aquele mesmo olhar tão arrogante e frio, idêntico ao do pai. Um olhar carregado pela mágoa e pelo amor que ele nunca recebeu. Você estava certa, Lilian. Só o amor poderia me salvar. E agora já é tarde demais.


	2. Memórias

Capítulo 2 - Memórias

-Lily, venha ver!

-O quê?

-Anda, venha ver!

Era uma bela manhã fria. O sol estava oculto pelas nuvens brancas que vinham brincar conosco, fazendo com que imaginássemos mil e um formatos diferentes para cada uma delas. A brisa leve cantarolava uma cantiga divertida em nossos ouvidos e era como se pudéssemos voar. O brilho de seus vivos cabelos vermelhos ofuscava meus ralos fios loiros enquanto corríamos juntas para o alto da colina que havia perto do lago da escola. A Lula Gigante estava lá meio encolhida, talvez por causa do frio. Você me olhava daquele jeito meio assustado, meio intrigado, como se quisesse tirar de mim a força a informação que eu insitia em ocultar.

Chegamos ao topo da colina meio ofegantes, você com uma expressão engraçada. Você ficava engraçada quando estava curiosa, Lily, não podemos mudar os fatos. Seus olhos mais verdes que as esmeraldas da minha casa perfuravam o negro dos meus, como se estivesse ficando irritada por eu continuar brincando com a sua paciência. Rindo por dentro, apontei na direção oposta do lago. Você ficou furiosa. Ainda tenho vontade de rir quando me lembro desta cena...

Lá estava ele, Tiago Potter. O adolescente popular, corajoso e bonito, no qual todas as garotas babavam sempre que cruzavam com ele em algum dos muitos corredores do castelo. Tiago, um dos marotos, o mais arrogante e desprezível dos quatro. Tiago, o talentoso apanhador da Grifinória, que sempre surpreendia a multidão com suas viradas espetaculares em jogo. Tiago, o maldito rapaz perfeito que roubou meu coração e com quem você se casou antes que eu pudesse impedir...

Corando levemente, eu sorri pra você. Acho que não entendeu o motivo do meu sincero sorriso - um dos poucos que já brotaram em minha face até hoje. Sem saber ao certo o que dizer, apenas murmurei:

-Ele gosta de você...

Se não fosse tão bondoza e ingênua, Lily, você teria me matado naquele momento. Você era uma das poucas garotas da escola que não admirava o corajoso e talentoso Tiago Potter.

-Ele não gosta de mim, Cisa. Alguém como ele seria incapaz de gostar de alguém. - seu tom foi frio, mas suave. Você dificilmente perdia a cabeça, não é mesmo?

-Por quê está falando assim?

-Óras, Cisa. Ele é apenas um adolescente mimado e arrogante, querendo sempre ser o centro das atenções, azarando as pessoas que o aborrecem só porque se sente capaz de fazer isso. Ele é egoísta, ridículo e só me convida pra sair porque sou uma das pouquíssimas garotas nesse lugar que não se comove por seus feitos e histórias, ele insiste em me convidar porque não é acostumado a ouvir um 'não' como resposta. Além do mais, Cisa, você sabe que eu amo o Sev.

-Lily... O quê você vê no Severo? Ele é esquisito! - eu podia ter simplesmente deixado você amar aquele esquisito do Snape e então eu teria o caminho livre para conquistar Potter. Mas não... Eu fui tola, Lilia, você sabe disso, não sabe? Eu sempre insisti para que você saísse com Tiago. Eu sempre escondi de você meus sentimentos em relação a ele. Eu sempre tive medo de perder sua amizade e acabei perdendo pra sempre...

Aquele dia na colina foi nosso ultimo dia realmente juntas. Você não suportou saber que eu estava saindo com Malfoy... Lúcio Malfoy. O homem que me deu casa, dinheiro, nome, glória... Mas jamais me deu amor. Carinho. Jamais compreendeu o porque de minhas noites chorando depois que soube o que havia acontecido com você e sua maldita família. Lúcio, aquele que me ensiou a odiar, aquele que me fez acreditar que o amor é uma tolice e que sentimentos são para fracos.

Quase morri quando soube que você e Tiago estavam casados. Nem pensei para aceitar o pedido de casamento de Lúcio. Eu precisava tirar o emprestável do seu marido da minha cabeça, do meu coração... Achei que estando casada, o esqueceria. Achei que esperando um filho, o esqueceria. Achei que vendo-o morto, eu o esqueceria. Achei que a culpa fosse embora com as almas de vocês... Mas eu estava terrivelmente enganada.


	3. Túmulos

Capítulo 3 - Túmulos

Ele sabia onde vocês estavam. Ele tinha a chave para o meu esquecimento, para a minha paz... Eu esperava mais de você, Lilian. Nunca vou perdoá-la por sua maldita ingenuidade. Confiou àquele imundo de cabeça oca a localização de seu esconderijo , entregando-me sua vida perfeita sem que eu precisasse medir esforços.

Todos sabiam que o tal Pedro Pettgrew era um rapaz um tanto quanto perturbado. Sempre fora o menos talentoso dos marotos. Nunca foi o que quis ser. Era aceito apenas por estar sempre perto de seu marido inutil... e como Pedro o idolatrava! Mas todos também sabiam que ele era facilmente manipulado. Por quê, então, você confiou a ele o segredo?

Eu estava a beira da loucura. O imprestável do Potter não saía da minha cabeça. O Lorde das Trevas queria o filho de vocês devido a uma informação que seu amado Sev havia dado a ele. Eu sabia que o Lorde os mataria junto do bebê... a felicidade de vocês me enfurecia. Eu precisava acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

Lúcio alimentava uma completa devoção pelo Lorde. Ele nos prometera poder, segurança. O preço a pagar não era, de fato, alto. Lealdade e uma marca no braço. Não tinhamos nada a perder. Se recusássemos, certamente seríamos mortos no futuro. Eu tinha um filho pra cuidar... e não morreria enquanto não fizesse você e seu marido pagarem pela dor que me causaram.

O Lorde parecia gostar de Lúcio. Não. Gostar não. O Lorde das Trevas desconhece o amor ou o carinho. Ele apenas respeitava meu marido porque Lúcio não falhava. Cumpria suas tarefas perfeitamente, atentendo a todas as numerosas exigencias do Lorde. Éramos uma família muito respeitada. Tinhamos dinheiro. Nome. Puro-sangue. Então o Lorde nos prezava.

Certa noite, enquanto Lúcio saíra em uma de suas missões, eu ouvi uma de minhas criadas dizendo que você e sua familia estavam escondidos e que apenas o pobre Pedro Pettgrew sabia onde. Sem nem pensar, movida apenas pelo ódio que Lúcio me ensinara a cultivar, saí atrás de Pedro no meio da noite. Eu sabia que ele morava em algum lugar em Hogsmead. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Estava sentado em uma mesa do movimentado Tres Vassouras, na companhia de Sirius Black. Ouvi Black dizendo que você e sua familia estariam mais seguros nas mãos de Pedro. Black achava que haviam feito uma boa escolha. Pobrezinho...

A ingenuidade sempre foi o maior defeito da humanidade, então esperei em silencio que Black fosse embora. Quando ele finalmente o fez, sentei-me ao lado de Pedro com um sorriso amável nos lábios. Contei a ele os planos do Lorde e o quanto ele seria recompensado caso o ajudasse a chegar até seu precioso Harry. Ele pareceu intrigado e assustado, mas eu sabia que estava tentado em pensar no poder e na segurança que ele teria ao lado do Lorde. Bastaram apenas mais algumas palavras para que eu tivesse certeza de que o tolo rapaz viria para o meu lado.

-Cedo ou tarde, ele saberá que você é o fiel do segredo. Ele o matará para obter a informação. Não seja burro, Pedro. Salve sua vida e ganhe a confiança do Lorde. Só assim você finalmente será notado. Será tão bom e popular quanto Tiago ou Sirus jamais foram.

Levantei-me sem esperar uma resposta. Eu sabia que havia conseguido. Pettgrew não era nobre como os amigos. Era ambicioso, não corajoso. Ele jamais arriscaria sua vida cretina para salvar alguém, mesmo porque não conhecia o amor. Voltei para casa sorrindo, satisfeita com meu trabalho. Encontrei Draco dormindo tranquilamente sobre a minha cama. Talvez tenham deixado-o lá para que eu cuidasse dele durante a noite. Mandei que uma das criadas levassem meu filho dali, e só hoje vejo o quanto fui errada. Deixei que o ódio me dominasse de tal forma que me esqueci do quanto meu filho precisava de mim.

Dias depois de minha aventura atrás de Pettgrew, enquanto assistia a Lúcio ensinar a Draco como amaldiçoar alguém - mesmo que ele fosse só um bebê - senti meu braço arder. O braço da Marca Negra. Perdida, procurei o cinza dos olhos de meu marido. Ele parecia aterrorizado. O que mais temíamos havia, então, acontecido. O Lorde caíra pela primeira vez. Ele encontrara, com a informação dada por Pettgrew, o esconderijo de sua família. Sentíamos que ele estava morto, e eu sabia, lá no fundo, que você e Potter também estavam. Achei que fosse finalmente acordar do meu pesadelo. Ouvi Lúcio gritando, o medo estampado em seu rosto de veludo. Meu pequeno Draco chorava, e então eu o abracei pela primeira vez. Por sorte, ele era pequeno demais para entender o que estava acontecendo. Com aquela pequena criatura inocente em meus braços, eu chorei. Pela primeira vez, senti-me mãe e esposa. Não temi por minha vida, mas sim pela vida de Lúcio e de Draco, que mal começara.

Eu não amava o seu marido desprezível, no final das contas. Eu apenas queria me vingar do garoto que eu conheci nos tempos da escola. Eu, que sempre crucifiquei a ingenuidade, fui a mais ingenua de todos, acreditando que estava agindo por amor. Eu amava aquele homem à minha frente, aquele homem frio, porém que havia me dado aquela pequena criatura presa firmemente entre meus braços tremulos. O homem que me protejeria e que me fez ser o que sou. O homem que não é mau, apenas teme os mais fortes e mais poderosos, e principalmente teme a morte acima de tudo.

É, Lily, só o amor me salvaria. Só é lamentável eu ter demorado tanto pra entender. Aquela noite em que pensei que acordaria do pesadelo se repete dentro de mim a cada vez que fecho meus olhos. Você e Potter finalmente estavam mortos, mas o filho de vocês, não. E uma parte de vocês dois continua cada vez mais viva dentro dele.

Com meu filho preso contra meu peito e envolta pelos braços do homem que eu realmente amo, eu chorei. E foi aí que meu pesadelo realmente começou.


	4. Desculpas

Capítulo 4 - Desculpas

O Lorde havia sido derrotado. O feitiço incrivelmente verde fora refletido pelos olhos do menino. Aqueles que eram do partido negro estavam sendo caçados. Não foi diferente com a minha família. Fomos cruelmente interrogados. Lúcio estava ficando desesperado. Disse que estávamos sob domínio da maldição Imperius e que matariam nosso filho caso tentássemos algo contra o Lorde. Disse que fomos mantidos reféns do nosso próprio medo. E eu sustentei todas as mentiras dele até o fim.

Acabaram deixando minha família em paz, então passei a me dedicar mais a ela. Estava ao lado de Lúcio sempre que possível e não abandonava Draco um segundo sequer. Eu soube que Dumbledore deixara seu filho na responsabilidade da família de sua irmã trouxa e que ele cresceria sem saber quem é. Soube também que o pequeno Potter sofria em sua nova casa. Enquanto o meu Draco crescia amado e saudável, o seu filho só conhecia o desprezo e a indiferença. Enquanto o meu Draco crescia rodeado de luxos e mimos, o seu filho era espancado pelo primo problemático e dormia no armário sob a escada.

Eu queria morrer devido a culpa que sentia. Se não fosse minha maldita ingenuidade, você e seu marido não teriam morrido àquela noite e o pequeno Potter não teria sofrido tanto. Mas ele se tornou um rapaz forte, inteligente e cheio de coragem. O sofrimento fez dele o homem que meu filho jamais será. O pequeno Potter aprendeu com seus erros, cresceu tendo que cuidar de si mesmo. Mas ele será uma criança. Só uma criança, tendo que conhecer os prazeres e desagrados da vida sozinho.

Ainda me pergunto onde eu errei com o Draco. Não sei se ele se tornou tão parecido com o pai por eu amá-lo de mais ou de menos. Mas ainda assim eu o amo e faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz.

Eu vivia arrumando desculpas para justificar o que eu fiz. Encontrei várias, e até me convenci de que eram verdade. Mas o vento vinha todas as noites sussurrar no meu ouvido o quanto eu havia feito o pequeno Potter sofrer. Ele jamais me deixara esquecer do monstro que havia dentro de mim.

Assisti meu filho crescer dando-lhe amor e apoiando-o em tudo. Talvez se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais dura, ele tivesse sido um pouco melhor. Mas eu estava cega, querendo reparar de qualquer forma todos os meus erros do passado. Precisava dar ao meu filho tudo que você jamais poderia dar ao seu, na esperança de sentir-me um pouco menos culpada...

O tempo foi passando, nossos filhos foram crescendo e eu me esqueci do eventual estrago que fiz. Draco completava onze anos e iria para Hogwarts. Eu estava orgulhosa. Mas não havia pensado que ele encontraria seu filho no caminho. Havia me esquecido de você e de sua maldita família. Mas você não se esqueceu de mim, não é, Lily? O verde de seus olhos ainda me perseguia pelas entranhas de minha consciência, ainda que eu me recusasse a enxergar... e assim permaneceria, até que o destino fez com que eu percebesse que era lastimável minha esperança de fugir dele.


	5. Cicatrizes

Capítulo 5 - Cicatrizes

"The scars remaind me that the past is real"

As cicatrizes me lembram de que o passado é real

Papa Roach - Scars

Era uma manhã ensolarada. O céu estava bonito, azul e cintilante, mas havia notas tristes nas canções dos pássaros. Famílias bruxas e trouxas se misturavam quase imperceptivelmente, indo e vindo apressados de todas as direções. O som insistente e irritante dos carrinhos arrastando as bagagens preenchia a movimentada estação de King's Cross, mas eu não ouvia, de fato. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquele garoto magro e desajeitado, que mesmo de longe e mesmo com aquele cabelo que crescia pra todos os lados e direções - idêntico ao do seu maldito marido - não conseguia esconder a fina cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa.

Ele não parecia saber ao certo pra onde ir. A plataforma estava magicamente oculta, mas ele não sabia que coisas assim eram possíveis. Seu heróizinho foi criado como um animal e passou a ser considerado uma ameaça quando a família da sua irmã viu o que o garoto podia fazer.

O jovem Potter achava que era tudo uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto e que não havia mundo mágico nenhum quando viu um dos Weasley atravessando a barreira mágica que levaria até a plataforma. Ele encontrara o caminho, afinal. Encontrou uma família.

Estavam todos indo pra Hogwarts, enfim. Eu soube que desde o principio o seu heróizinho soube que tipo de pessoa era meu filho e que realmente nunca precisou de ajuda para distinguir o certo do errado. O seu filho é um rapaz doce e decidido, como você, embora ainda carregue uma certa arrogância que herdou do pai. Ele enfrenta seus medos de frente e arrisca tudo pra proteger quem ele ama. Você realmente não o abandonou, não é, Lilly?

Nossos filhos sempre se odiaram, é verdade. Mas não era diferente do seu marido e do esquisito do Snape. O pequeno Potter salvou a vida de meu filho... assim como seu marido fez com Snape. As semelhanças entre as duas histórias são inegáveis, embora tenhamos mudado um pouco a maneira como aconteceram. Não abandonamos nossos filhos, talvez isso tenha feito alguma diferença...

Sei que para o seu filho, sentir sua presença fez toda a diferença... Sei que ele cresceu longe de todo amor e conforto, mas ele a sentia por perto toda vez que encarava aqueles profundos olhos verdes no espelho - os seus olhos. Mas o com meu Draco? Ele teria resistido ao lado das trevas se eu tivesse o ensinado tudo que aprendi com você?

Não, Lilly, se toda aquela babaquice sobre o amor teria feito alguma diferença. Você sempre tentou me fazer acreditar - e acabou conseguindo - que quando realmente amamos, tudo vale a pena. Viver ou não, tudo vale para protegermos quem amamos de verdade. Minha maldita ingenuidade e ignorância me fizeram interpretar as coisas da maneira errada. Eu deixei que o suposto amor por seu marido me dominasse e...

Já na plataforma, quase na hora do embarque, minha consciência fazia de mim uma completa tola. Remoendo minhas cicatrizes, eu me lembrei de cada pedacinho de dor que eu proporcionei à sua família. Cada centímetro de mim contraía-se de culpa quando vi o pequeno Potter embarcando sozinho, e me doeu ainda mais quando me aproximei de Draco para dar-lhe um beijo de despedida. Eu queria ter dito para que ele se cuidasse e que não se metesse em confusões. Queria ter-lhe dito para ser cauteloso ao escolher seus amigos - eu não queria que ele se tornasse um homem com o pai dele - e queria principalmente ter dito para que ele se mantesse perto de seu filho e que fosse agradável com ele. Mas eu falhei. Apenas beijei-lhe a testa sem notar sua expressão de decepção, enquanto eu observava aquela quase imperceptível cicatriz em forma de raio desaparecer na multidão.


End file.
